prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 5
Return to Episode 4 | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 6 Japanese title: "A Beautiful Heart! Cure Beauty!!" English title: "Glitter Breeze vs. The Witch" Both episodes start with Miyuki/Emily recapping how she became a magical girl, that her three friends joined the team, and that they need to find the fifth member. For that last one, Reika/Chloe is shown, but there are different clips in different versions. You’d think it would be easier for Saban, the dubbing company, to just use the same clips as in the original and rewrite the dialogue a bit, but what do I know? I’ve never dubbed an anime before. After the openings, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. We see a witch in a dark room with a glowing green cauldron. As she picks an apple out of the cauldron, she says she’s going to show Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute how it’s done. In the sub, she refers to herself as Majorina, but she doesn’t mention her name yet in the dub. The title card plays in the sub. Then, both versions cut outside of school, where Miyuki/Emily is panicking because she’s late for school. In the sub, Candy says Miyuki always says the same things, to which Miyuki replies she doesn’t. In the dub, Candy says Emily’s always late, and Emily says she’s only late most days. Miyuki/Emily suddenly stops (in the dub, Candy tells her to), where she sees Reika/Chloe watering the flowers. In the sub, when Miyuki gasps in excitement, Reika tells her good morning, and Miyuki gushes that she looks as beautiful as a water fairy. Miyuki asks if Reika waters the flowers every morning, to which Reika replies that she does because she loves flowers. Reika thinks that everyone around them will be happier with beautiful flowers around them, and Miyuki emphatically agrees. Reika then says that the early bird catches the worm, which Miyuki doesn’t understand for some reason. When the bell rings, Reika holds Miyuki’s hand and takes her to class. In the dub, Emily greets Chloe, then says, “Helloooooo?” when she doesn’t respond. Chloe apologizes, saying she was too concentrated on the flowers. Emily says that that focus is just what the Glitter Force needs. When Chloe asks what she’s talking about, Emily redirects the conversation to talking about if Chloe waters the flowers every day. Much like in the original, Chloe says she does because she wants to make the school pretty and everyone likes flowers. Emily responds that she is so in the Glitter Force, and Chloe rather serenely and happily responds that she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Then, the bell rings, and as Chloe takes her to class, Emily inner-monologues that Chloe’s focused, hard-working, and punctual. We the cut to the classroom, where Reika/Chloe is reading from a book. In the dub, this cuts off Emily’s dialogue, making me think that they shouldn’t have added it in. In the sub, Reika is reading from Essays in Idleness by Yoshida Kenko, while in the dub, Chloe is reading about photosynthesis. In Glitter Force, inner thoughts are added where Emily gushes about how smart Chloe is. Additionally, Japanese text in and on the textbooks is edited away in the dub. Japanese version: 05_15_miyuki textbook.png 05_17_reika textbook.png And English version: 05_16_emily textbook.png 05_18_chloe textbook.png Then we cut to the other four eating lunch. In the sub, the girls say, “Let’s eat!” while in the dub, Candy says that lunchtime is over. Candy asks Nao/April for the butterfly-shaped Cure Décor/Glitter Charm from last episode. When Nao/April puts it in the Smile/Glitter Pact, it summons butterfly headbands, which Candy asks her to put on her ears. Nao/April makes short work of it. When Yayoi/Lily comments on how cute it is, Nao/April says she does it to her sister, too. Unfortunately, I find that in this scene, Candy’s voice acting has dropped since its level last episode. Let’s hope for an improvement later on! Miyuki/Emily then tells everyone to listen up. In the sub, she says she may have found the fifth Pretty Cure. Miyuki says she’s responsible, smart, kind, and that she’s like a water fairy. The other girls and Candy are confused. In the dub, Emily says that Chloe’s ready to join the Glitter Force. When April asks if she asked her, Emily says that she’s “so totally focused” (probably gone Totally Radical for lip syncing), smart, and kind. When Candy also asks if Emily asked her, Emily goes on about how great it would be if Chloe was part of the team. The other three girls ask, “If?” and Candy realizes that Emily didn’t ask Chloe after all. We cut to Reika/Chloe’s archery practice. She draws her bow, focuses, waits, and fires. In the sub, this is all silent. In the dub, Emily whispers about how cool Chloe is, and asks if she’ll ever let go. When she does, Emily says she let go, and April marvels at her perfect aim. What is it with Glitter Force and taking away silent moments? I felt that the silence in the sub helped underscore Chloe’s focus and precision. Miyuki/Emily shouts that Reika/Chloe was great, and Reika/Chloe is shocked by the other four’s presence. In the sub, Akane realizes that Reika is responsible, Yayoi says she’s kind, and Nao says she’s good at studying, so she’s smart. In the dub, Kelsey says she realized what Emily was talking about, Lily says Chloe’s good at everything, and April says that "awesome" is a better descriptor. The three of them look at each other with glee. The other four girls get down on their knees and bow, asking Reika/Chloe to join the team, even in the dub. In Japan, bowing is a commonly used gesture of respect. It's used when greeting a stranger, apologizing, requesting something, or ending a newscast if you're a reporter. In America, where Glitter Force takes place, bowing is only used for respecting royalty and ending one's performances. Chloe doesn’t even ask why the others are bowing to her! In the sub, Reika finds it her to believe that Pretty Cure exists, but she doesn’t believe the others are lying. Akane insists they aren’t, Yayoi says they’re really superheroes, and Akane says that’s a bit off. To prove their point, Miyuki shows Candy to Reika, asking if she’s seen a stranger lifeform than her. Candy objects that she isn’t a strange lifeform. Reika thinks Candy is a strange puppet, and Candy objects to that as well. In the dub, Chloe says she’s in a lot of clubs and the student council, so she doesn’t have time to play make-believe. Kelsey insists it isn’t, Lily says they really do become superheroes, and Kelsey reminds Lily that they’re trying to convince her the Glitter Force is real. Emily then shows Chloe Candy, a “real life pixie” who Emily says has funny-looking ears. As Candy protests, Chloe is amazed, thinking that Candy is a puppet that Emily made talk. Candy insists she isn’t a puppet. When Miyuki/Emily asks one last time for Reika/Chloe to join them, she says she’s too busy. Miyuki/Emily asks what she’s busy with, and Reika/Chloe says that they’re participating in an annual read-aloud to the neighborhood elementary school (specifying in the dub that it’s a Fairy Tale Read Aloud). In the sub, there’s an image of the read aloud poster. Likely due to Saban not wanting to replace the Japanese text, this poster is left out of the dub, which instead focuses a bit longer on the school. We focus on the school because we cut to it as Reika/Chloe is talking about the read aloud. The other four girls are joining her to help. As the five of them walk in, the sign for the student council room is changed from Japanese to English. Also, one little thing I just noticed (I never noticed it before!) is that there’s text scrolling across the bottom of the screen sometimes in the Japanese version. The text below appears to be an ad for the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage, which I’ll discuss at the end of this article. 05_02_student council office.png 05_03_student council office.png We see two other council members in the room. Reika/Chloe introduces them. Name Change: In the sub, the two are Kurata the secretary and Terada the treasurer (again, probably both family names). In the dub, they’re Kevin and Theresa (though she introduces Teresa first). Unfortunately, the president (who was introduced last episode as Irie/Jared) is sick. Usually, he’s the one who reads to the kids. Reika/Chloe doesn’t panic, though, and tries to come up with a way to do it without him. Nao/April asks what they do. In the sub, Reika says that they read fairy tales to the kids, and this year they’re reading “Snow White,” which Miyuki gets excited about. Reika says that she wants it to be successful so they’ll all enjoy it. Nao suggests they do a puppet show, and Akane approves and suggests that Yayoi draw the paper dolls because she’s a great artist. Yayoi says she isn’t that great at drawing. In the dub, Chloe says that this year, they wanted to do a puppet show, but they can’t do it without Jared. Emily happily declares that she and her friends can help, and April adds that the puppets could just be paper dolls. Kelsey says Lily could draw the pictures, and Lily shyly says she might be able to. In both versions, Reika/Chloe holds up a copy of "Snow White". Japanese text is removed from the cover in the dub. 05_07_reika book.png 05_08_chloe book.png Miyuki/Emily suggests that they put different pictures on each side of each puppet, so they can have different emotions. Reika/Chloe is worried about making the girls do so much work, but Terada/Teresa and the four of them urge her to let them help. Reika/Chloe happily lets them join. We then have a montage of the girls plus the council working on the show. In the sub, it’s left silent, but in the dub, Emily speaks over it, saying this is their chance to make Chloe believe in the Glitter Force. Finally, they finish it. Reika/Chloe thanks the group. Miyuki/Emily clasps her hands and tells her how excited she’ll be for the show. We then cut back to the witch from the beginning of the episode, looking at a magical crystal ball. In the sub, Majorina asks the ball where Dark Energy will be, and it gives her the Snow White book as a hint, at which she gives an evil cackle. In the dub, she sees the book and complains that they’re reading fairy tales without her, but she adds that the best ones have witches in them. The dub dialogue (or at least the background music) feels like it was cut off by the next scene. Speaking of the next scene, we’re shown the eyecatches in the sub! Let’s see what we get… Cure Beauty and yet another Candy, which is recycled from episode 2! I don’t think it’s worth including the Candy pictures if they keep on recycling like this. We cut to the show. In the sub, Miyuki complains that she’s nervous and Yayoi tells her to relax. In the dub, Emily is shocked by how many kids there are and Lily says they travel in packs. I’d think Yayoi/Lily would be the scared one, but okay… Anyway, Nao/April says it’s time to start, and all four of them go backstage. Reika/Chloe thanks the audience for coming and, in the dub, says what they’ll be reading. She starts the reading by describing how beautiful Snow White was. In the sub, one of the kids cries out that she’s so pretty. In the dub, she shouts that it’s snowing (the girls are throwing while confetti). While the show is going on, the witch is floating on her broomstick. Disdainful of Snow White, she decides to ruin everything with her poison apple. We cut back to the puppet show, where the Queen is asking the mirror who the fairest of them all is. The witch comes in, and the kids are amazed at there being a real witch. In the sub, the witch asks if any of the kids want a poison apple (they won’t accept it if you tell them it’s poision, you idiot!), and in the dub, she asks where Snow White is so she can give her the poison apple. The girls are, of course, confused. Nao/April asks who she is. Akane/Kelsey is shocked; Akane points out that she said “poison apple” where Kelsey says she doesn’t recognize her from rehearsal. Reika/Chloe thinks the witch is one of the parents and tries to help her out. The witch slaps her and says that Snow White will fall asleep forever and have an unhappy ending. In the sub, Yayoi realizes that Majorina is from the Bad End Kingdom; in the dub, Lily’s upset that she’s giving away the ending. The witch then summons a Bad Ending, with the usual depressive effects. A panicked Candy jumps into Miyuki/Emily’s arms. Name Change: We finally get the witch’s dub name! While in the sub, she’s Majorina, in the dub, she’s Brooha. Miyuki/Emily sees everyone fall into despair (in the dub, she gives a slightly irritated “Not again!”, which doesn’t fit the situation). Reika/Chloe has succumbed, too, and Nao/April kneels over her. In the sub, Miyuki asks if Majorina is with the big bad wolf. Majorina introduces herself and announces she is a witch from the Bad End Kingdom. In shock, Akane repeats, “Bad End Kingdom?” In the dub, Emily is mad that there’s a third villain. Brooha declares that she’s nastier than Ulric and Brute combined, and Kelsey says she wouldn’t brag about that. Miyuki/Emily says they have to return the kids to normal, and Candy tells them to transform. In the sub, Nao says that the Pretty Cure weren’t a dream; in the dub, April says, “Let’s send this witch back where she came from!” The four of them transform. For the sake of time, their transformations are cut, though more footage of Miyuki/Emily’s transformation is shown. Also, Peace goes with Rock. After their transformation, in the sub, March is shocked that she transformed again, and Happy says March is cool. Peace says she chose rock in today’s “glittering game,” Sunny asks if she focuses on that every time, and Peace says that if she wins, the rest of the day is lucky. Candy says she lost because she went with scissors, but this just gets Sunny confused because Candy has no fingers. In the dub, Spring is embarrassed about her hair, but Lucky says she looks fabulous. Peace tells Brooha to surrender or get pummeled by the power of love. When Sunny says that doesn’t sound cool at all, Peace suggests to threaten to poke her with the pointy fingers of peace, to which Sunny also objects. Candy wishes she could do that, but she doesn’t have fingers, and Sunny says they’ve got bigger things to worry about. Majorina/Brooha calls it off. In the sub, Majorina says they seem relaxed, and Happy is shocked at how strong she seems. In the dub, Brooha says they won’t fool her by making her think they’re just silly girls with fabulous hair, and Lucky is shocked she thinks their hair is fabulous (even though Lucky just said the exact same thing to Spring). Majorina/Brooha summons an Akanbe/Buffoon from Yayoi/Lily’s mirror puppet. The monster promptly clones itself (saying “Buffoon Boost!” in the dub), shocking Happy/Lucky. Majorina/Brooha asks if they can guess which one is the real Akanbe/Buffoon. Candy tells them to purify them with their powers, and they all say, “Good idea!” even though any magical warrior with a brain would already have the idea to use their powers on them. As the four girls channel their spirit, Majorina/Brooha looks on, utterly confused. Happy/Lucky uses her Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm on one of the monsters, but she hits the wrong one and falls over, having run out of energy. Sunny, Peace, and March/Spring use Sunny/Sparkle Fire, Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning, and March Shoot/Sparkle Shot, but they also hit the wrong ones. An odd thing: March Shoot/Sparkle Shot is treated differently than it was last episode in regards to darkening. The part of the attack where March/Spring summons the ball of wind is left alone, but the part where she kicks it is darkened even more than last time. 04 47 sparkle shot 5.png|Episode 4's Sparkle Shot. 05_09_sparkle shot.png|Episode 5's Sparkle Shot. With all four fighters out of commission, Candy panics and Majorina/Brooha commands the Akanbe/Buffoon to attack. When it punches all four of them, the witch laughs at how easy it was to defeat them (calling their moves a “Glitter Farce” in the dub). The Snow White puppet goes flying from the force of the punch and lands at Majorina/Brooha’s feet. Reika/Chloe stirs (in the dub, wondering what happened). When she crushes the puppet under her shoe, Reika/Chloe snaps out of the magical funk. Happy/Lucky calls out her name, and Reika/Chloe asks what’s going on, recognizing her as Emily in the dub. In the original, Peace says they’re superheroes passing by, and Sunny says she told her they aren’t superheroes (but they are!). In the dub, Peace says they’re saving the world from an unhappy ending, and Sunny says they aren’t right now (because they’re practically defeated. In the sub, Reika recognizes that Yayoi was talking about superheroes and realizes that the four Pretty Cures are Miyuki and the others. Miyuki asks her to keep it a secret. In the dub, Chloe realizes that they were the Glitter Force club the girls were talking about earlier, and Emily says it isn’t a club. Majorina/Brooha makes fun of Reika/Chloe for being the organizer of the read-aloud. She then criticizes the Snow White puppet and kicks it away. For once it’s the sub that has dialogue where the dub doesn’t; as Reika looks at the puppet, we hear an audial flashback of Miyuki being excited about putting together the puppet show, while it’s silent in the dub. However, where Reika gasps, Chloe says, “You wrecked it.” They’re both still vocalizations, though. Reika/Chloe, enraged, makes up her mind to stand in front of the Akanbe/Buffoon. It’s at this moment where the dub reverses back to its usual trend of adding dialogue. Where Reika stares angrily, Chloe laments about the hard work everyone put in. Chloe also shouts, “Stop!” when she stands between the villains and the Glitter Force, where Reika originally said nothing. In the sub, Reika says that she doesn’t know who Majorina is or where she’s from, but she wants her to leave. Miyuki begs her to stop it, and Majorina asks who the cocky girl is, anyway. Reika introduces herself as the vice president Rainbow Hills Middle School and tells her that as vice president, she can’t overlook destruction of school property. She then changes her mind: as Aoki Reika, she won’t forgive Majorina. In Japan, it's considered a big deal when you say that you will never forgive somebody. In the dub, Chloe says much the same thing. However, where Reika says she wants Majorina to leave, Chloe says she won’t let Brooha hurt her friends; where Reika says she won’t let Majorina destroy school property, Chloe says she won’t let her threaten people; and where Reika says she won’t forgive her, Chloe says she won’t let her hurt people, even if she’s not a superhero. The usual feathers, explosion, and Candy telling the new girl “yay, you’re one of us, now here’s how to transform” ensues. Then, Reika/Chloe transforms. As expected, the Smile Pact says, "Let's go, Beauty!" in the sub. Not as expected, the dub doesn't darken the transformation one bit. It’s ice themed, and snow slowly makes her outfit appear from toe to head. The usual vocalizations are added, with Chloe saying, “Oh, so cool!” as her dress appears. Name Change: In the sub, Reika transforms into Cure Beauty. In the dub, Chloe transforms into Glitter Breeze. Breeze is more closely related to her ice powers, but Beauty is good too, give her princess-like appearance and personality. However, you’d think the name Glitter Breeze would go to the Glitter Force member with the power over wind, not the power over ice. In the sub, Beauty introduces herself by saying, “The snow, falling and gathering! A noble heart! Cure Beauty!” In the dub, Breeze introduces herself with, “Cool and swift as the winter wind! I’m Glitter Breeze!” which I find to be a better introduction, as it’s more focused, as well as relating to her name. Happy/Lucky is excited, and Candy celebrates that all five members are gathered. Beauty/Breeze is shocked by her costume change. While Majorina is angry that there’s yet another Pretty Cure, Brooha says that it’ll take more than a costume change to defeat her. In the sub, Candy tells Beauty to fight and Beauty is shocked; in the dub, Candy tells Breeze to "kick their butts" and Breeze shouts, "Kick their whats!?" Just as one of the Akanbe/Buffoons punches at her, she jumps into the air. The dust cloud that appears as the monsters punch the ground is darkened in the dub. 05_10_japanese dust cloud.png 05_11_english dust cloud.png Beauty/Breeze understands that she has superpowers now, and Sunny is amazed by how fast she’s catching on. Then, Majorina/Brooha gloats that Beauty/Breeze can’t figure out which monster is real. However, Beauty/Breeze figures it out and kicks the real one into the floor. As she does so, dialogue is added in the dub that the real one must be different, and that even a magic mirror can’t trick Breeze. As the fakes disappear, Reika says that it seems she’s quite strong, while Chloe says she’s surprised that worked. Happy/Lucky asks how Beauty/Breeze knew which one was real. Beauty/Breeze says that a mirror shows a reflection, so the Akanbe/Buffoon with the bow on the wrong side was the real one. Majorina/Brooha summons the Akanbe/Buffoon up for one final blow. Candy tells Beauty/Breeze to use her special attack by channeling her spirit. When Reika does so, she grunts, but Chloe shouts, “Spiriiiit... go!” Name Change: Beauty’s finisher attack is called Beauty Blizzard, while Breeze’s is called Sparkle Blizzard. Beauty/Breeze creates a snowflake, which she uses to summon an icy blast to defeat the Akanbe/Buffoon. This blast is darkened in the dub. 05_12_beauty blizzard.png|Beauty Blizzard 05_13_sparkle blizzard.png|Sparkle Blizzard In the sub, Majorina is interested by the Pretty Cure, while in the dub, she says they may have won this time, but they’ll meet again. She teleports away. Beauty/Breeze is now out of energy. A Cure Décor/Glitter Charm shaped like a cell phone falls into her hand. As she stares at it, the other four members of the team embrace her and congratulate her, causing Beauty/Breeze to give a big smile. The shot of her smiling is shortened in the dub. The girls, now de-transformed, finish up the play. It’s silent in the sub, but in the dub, Emily recaps that with the spell lifted, they de-transformed and finished “Snow White.” After the presentation is over, the five girls stand outside the school, Miyuki/Emily and Nao/April happy with the kids’ reaction. In the sub, Reika thanks them and asks if she can join their group of friends. Miyuki and the others happily agree, and they start calling each other by their first names. In the dub, Chloe says she couldn’t have done the show without them, but she’s worried that as part of the Glitter Force, she won’t have time to do anything else. However, the other girls are extremely happy that Chloe identified herself as a Glitter Force member. Chloe says she’ll join them if they need her, but Emily says she isn’t on the team just because they need her; it’s because they want her. Chloe agrees to become a part of the team, and everyone celebrates. When Reika thanks the girls, she bows to them. This is cut out of the dub, despite the earlier shot of the other four girls bowing to her. And that’s the end of the episode! Now for the fun part! Every four episodes, the English ending theme changes. It’s episode 5 now, so let’s see what the new one is, and how it compares to its predecessor and its Japanese counterpart! … It’s pretty good. It’s called "What We Need", and it’s about how much fun that a group (presumably the Glitter Force) has singing and dancing together. It’s just as energizing as "Wake Up, Shake Up", but I like the latter better, and I find the current Japanese ending theme,'' "Yay! Yay! Yay!" to be superior. Just as I predicted, "What We Need" uses the same footage as "Yay! Yay! Yay!" However, there is a slight change; behind the dancing characters, there are screens showing the warriors interacting with each other. In the sub, these screens display the names of the team members. Because of the changed names, this text is removed in the dub. Here's "Yay! Yay! Yay!": Yay Yay Yay Cure Beauty.png Yay Yay Yay Cure March.png Yay Yay Yay Cure Peace.png Yay Yay Yay Cure Sunny.png Yay Yay Yay Cure Happy.png And here's "What We Need": What We Need Cure Beauty removed.png What We Need Cure March removed.png What We Need Cure Peace removed.png What We Need Cure Sunny removed.png What We Need Cure Happy removed.png Also, Peace bowing to March/Spring is kept in for some reason. '''Overall:' This was an engaging episode. I felt that I got to know Reika/Chloe better. However, much like Nao/April, she doesn’t seem to have any flaws yet. She’s a nice, reserved girl who does a lot of good work in the community and isn’t afraid to stand up for others who are being bullied… but what are her problems? I also found the other characters to be more vibrant than Reika/Chloe, likely because they weren’t as reserved as her. In terms of dub voice acting, this episode was great, with the sole exception of Candy. Chloe’s voice actress was serene, yet emotional when she needed to be, and Brooha was as fun to listen to as any witch worth her salt should be. It’s sad, especially since Candy's voice actress was doing so well last episode! All one can do is hope that she can find her way up there again, so I can fully declare Glitter Force to be as good as Smile Pretty Cure! Next time: Oddly enough, the Japanese preview doesn’t really summarize the next episode all that well. Fortunately, I was able to read Netflix’s summary of the dub’s next episode. Pop arrives, and the girls learn about the true meaning of Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force! But wait! What was that movie you mentioned?: Since 2009, near the beginning of every season of Pretty Cure, a movie has been made in which the Pretty Cures of the current season team up with those of earlier seasons. These movies are part of a series called Pretty Cure All Stars. Up through 2016, this has meant that we got to see every Pretty Cure ever team up in one big fight. Unfortunately, with the sheer amount of characters in the roster after 15 seasons, they had to make it a crossover only between the most recent three seasons starting in 2017. The All Stars movie associated with Smile Pretty Cure! ''is called ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (“Mirai no Tomodachi” means “Future Friends”). It’s the fourth movie in the series. The amount of Pretty Cures (29 of them!) means that only the characters from the four most recent seasons (Fresh, HeartCatch, Suite, ''and ''Smile) have speaking lines. The movie also focuses on a new, movie-only Pretty Cure: Cure Echo. Of course, since it has all these extra characters that aren’t included in Glitter Force, Saban never made a dub of this movie. However, I plan to review it anyway. I hope it’s good! If you aren’t familiar with the entire Pretty Cure franchise (and that’s okay! It’s a lot to watch), don’t worry; every year since 2005, there’s been a movie released later in the season that only involves characters from the current season. That’s it! See you in episode 6! Category:Blog posts